


Happily Ever After Feral

by Cat_stiel



Series: Feral Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: This story takes place a couple years after the main events from the Feral Dean series. This is Cas's POV
Relationships: Balthazar/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Kate Milligan/John Winchester
Series: Feral Dean [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708360
Comments: 27
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had his bag packed and ready to go, had kissed his pup and mate goodbye and had even let his brother know he was leaving. He picked up his bag and started towards the door.

“I don’t want you to go,” he heard his mate say behind him. Cas turned to see Dean standing there in the hall, a pout on his face.

Cas smiled. They had talked about it the night before and Dean had understood why Cas had to go. But he didn’t like it.

“You know why I have to.” Cas reminded him.

Dean nodded. Cas was going to a small town a couple hours away to help track down a feral they were having trouble with. The police weren’t sure if it was an alpha or omega; their whole department was staffed with betas. So they had put in a request to the nearest police department with an alpha on staff for assistance. Cas had been cleared to go.

“I won’t be gone long,” Cas assured him.

Three days was the maximum Cas had agreed to. Any more than that would be detrimental to both Cas and Dean’s health. Dean was currently pregnant with twins so Cas wasn’t willing to risk his health for some unknown feral.

Dean nodded again and moved in for a hug. Cas dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his omega.

“You better come home unhurt or I will go out there and tear a piece off of everyone, including you,” Dean threatened his face buried in Cas’s shirt. 

Cas chuckled. That was the fierce omega he had mated. He gave Dean a kiss then stepped back, picked up his bag, and left the house. Dean followed him as far as the front door and watched as Cas got into his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I was ready to post it earlier this week but life got in the way. I hope you are all having a great weekend and a lovely end to summer.

Cas followed the sheriff’s vehicle to a parking lot on the edge of a forest. Signs leading up to the parking lot advertised hiking trails and picnic areas. He pulled in and got out, surveying the scene in front of him. 

The sheriff was talking to someone else in uniform, likely his deputy. Away from them, closer to the forest were three other men. They were dressed in jeans and flannel. It reminded Cas of how Dean dressed. The men all seemed to be armed but luckily it looked like mostly tranquilizer guns. Cas guessed that the men were bounty hunters.

There was a standing reward for the live capture of ferals and many bounty hunters took it on as a speciality. Cas hated those types. They looked at ferals as animals and generally looked at non-feral alphas and omegas as barely human themselves.

One of the men broke away from the others and started towards Cas. The man walking towards was older, maybe late 40s/ early 50s, with dark hair and beard that was only slightly touched with grey. He seemed to be about Cas’s height and moved with a self assuredness that reminded Cas of someone. As he got close Cas could tell by his lack of scent that he was a beta. 

“Are you the alpha cop we are waiting on?” The man asked shortly. Cas nodded and the man continued, “Finally. Now we can finally go in and get that feral.”

The sheriff called them all over to tell them what there was to know about the feral. “According to witnesses, the feral was a man, late twenties to early thirties, average height with dark hair. He attacked a hiker a few days before but we aren't sure when he actually moved into the area. The hiking trail the hiker was on was not a popular one.” The sheriff told them. Then he introduced Cas, “This is Castiel Novak from the Lawrence Police Department. He is an alpha and is here to assist us in capturing the feral.” 

The sheriff then split them into teams of two; the sheriff and his deputy, the two other bounty hunters, and the man who had been talking to Cas and Cas. Each group was given an area to search by the sheriff and quickly headed out. They had started in the afternoon and now only had a couple hours of daylight for the search.

Cas and the man he was paired with didn’t talk much as they started their search. He could tell from the way the man moved and the hand signals he used that he was some form of former military. They searched until it got dark enough that the sheriff called it off for the night. Cas had been able to catch the feral’s scent a few times during the search, it was an alpha, and had even left his own scent a couple places. He hoped it would act as a lure for the alpha. Maybe get him out to re-mark his territory or challenge the invading alpha.

As they walked back to the parking lot the man started to chat with Cas. “So you're from Lawrence? My girlfriend is thinking of moving there.” The man started.

Cas gave a nod. There was something about the man that rubbed him wrong. Even his friendliness seemed contrived. It reminded Cas of how friendly Dean would act before hustling someone at pool. The man was acting like Cas was a mark.

The man continued, “She’s a nurse. She wants to join the feral ward. I don’t get it,” he added conspiritoly, “once they go feral everyone knows they are just animals. There's no coming back.”

Cas could feel rage start to build. He kept his face neutral and was glad the beta could not read his scent.

The man seemed to take his silence as agreement. “My son is also planning to go into medicine but as a doctor. They like to talk about some research paper where an omega doctor claimed to have cured someone of feral. But I know that is a lie.”

Cas thought about setting the man straight but he had that kind of narcissistic attitude that Cas knew meant he couldn’t be wrong. If Cas did try to tell him the truth, it would probably be dismissed as Cas being uninformed. Or dismissed for being an alpha. People like that wanted to be alphas and portrayed themselves as having alpha qualities but really were just jealous and afraid.

To distract and calm himself Cas pulled out his phone and turned it back on. Quickly he was flooded with texts sent through the day by Dean, Gabe, and even Sam. He quickly scrolled through, making sure he hadn’t missed anything important. It was mostly reminders of the bbq they were planning for the next weekend and Gabe being nervous for his date. Cas stopped at a text with a picture of his sleeping pup with the caption “Goodnight Daddy.”

“Is that yours?” the man asked, looking over Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas barely bit back a growl but he managed to keep his tone level as he answered, “ Yes that’s my pup.”

“Cute,” the man commented. “You and your wife just got the one?”

“My mate,” Cas made sure to emphasize the word mate, “is currently pregnant with twins.”

The man laughed and gave Cas’s shoulder a slap in sympathy. Cas could see the edge of the forest now and thought it couldn’t get there soon enough.

As they walked into the parking lot the man turned to Cas, “Well me and the guys are going to hit up the bar if you want to join us.” Cas declined and the man continued “well, too bad. If you want to head out early just call the hotel and ask for me.” He turned to walk away.

“I don’t know your name. You never introduced yourself,” Cas reminded him.

The man turned back and stuck out his hand. “Name’s John Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I hosted an outdoor, social distancing movie night for my family and we watched Stardust. It is such a great movie! Similar in tone to the Princess Bride so if you are a fan of that movie you should seriously consider checking out Stardust.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas watched as Dean puttered around the kitchen getting everything ready for the bbq that afternoon. Cas had been put in charge of chopping vegetables, while Dean mixed up his famous hamburgers.

It had been just over a week since Cas had met John Winchester. When the man had introduced himself, Cas had frozen in shock. It was probably a good thing because if he hadn’t he might have ripped the man to shreds. Instead he had gone to the sheriff and had gotten permission to go out search a little longer. Alphas (and omegas) had better night vision than betas and he had argued that the alpha might be more comfortable moving around in the dark. Cas had gotted the permission and had gone out alone. Within a couple hours he had found the alpha, tranquilized him and brought him back to the parking lot to be transferred to a hospital. The alpha had been young and scared and Cas had hope that he would be able to recover.

All of this might have just seemed like Cas doing his job but he took a malicious glee in the fact that because he captured the alpha on his own, none of the bounty hunters, including John got any reward for the capture. Cas hadn’t seen the fall out from that as he had headed straight back to Lawrence after handing the alpha to the paramedics. But when he had called the sheriff the next day to see how the feral was doing he heard that the hunters were furious. It made him smile.

He had told Dean about seeing his father, of course. Dean had immediately called Sam over to hear what Cas had to say. Cas had given them all the details he remembered including that he had a girlfriend and a son that was studying to be a doctor. 

“Did he mention us at all?” Dean asked later, his scent sad. 

Cas had shaken his head but also reminded his omega that they had barely talked. Dean had been a bit subdued for about a day before throwing himself into planning the “best god damn BBQ ever!”

The BBQ was to celebrate a few things. First it was going to be a babyshower kind of thing, then when Sam won his first big case they had added that to celebrate, then Gabe had come home from one of his dates with the alpha he had been dating, Balthazar, with a mating bite and a huge grin. Now here they were. 

Almost everyone they knew had been invited, and some Cas didn’t but Gabe did from the hospital. People were already arriving and walking around the house to the backyard. Cas had seen Meg, Bobby, Benny, Jo, and Ellen already. Benny had told Dean that he would man the grill when the patties were ready. Dean had been happy to hear that. Being about 6 months pregnant with twins meant that Dean didn’t like to stand too long.

Cas was jared from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. That’s strange, he thought, most of their friends knew to just walk around to the backyard.

“Cas, can you get that?” Dean asked “then get Mary ready to go outside?”

Cas went through the house to the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to see a woman and young man he didn't know.

"Hi, is this the Novak residence?" The woman asked. "We were invited by Dr Novak. My name's Kate Milligan and this is my son Adam."

Cas smiled. This must be the new nurse Gabe had told him about. "I'm Castiel, and yes it is. The BBQ is around back. Gabe isn't here yet but I do believe Meg Masters is."

The woman thanked him then turned and waved to a car waiting at the curb. Cas was shocked to see the driver was John Winchester. When the woman saw him staring she said, "that's my partner John. He has a couple errands to run before he joins us."

Cas nodded politely. He was glad the two in front of him were both betas, otherwise they would have noticed how upset he was. He kept his face calm and pleasant and directed them to go around the house and help themselves to food and drinks. Kate thanked him and they disappeared around the corner.

As soon as he shut the door, Cas pulled out his cell phone and texted Sam asking for his ETA. Sam responded 5 mins and Cas told him to come straight into the house when he got there. The next person he texted was Gabe. He was also on his way with Balthazar and would show up about the same time as Sam. That done Cas went to get his pup ready for the BBQ.

By the time he had Mary dressed and covered in sunscreen Cas could hear the voices of Sam and Gabe downstairs. He carried Mary down and passed her over to Jess. Mary loved her Auntie Jess and went happily. Jess carried her outside as Mary babbled cheerily. 

"So what's up?" Sam asked, looking serious. 

"Let me just get Dean," Cas responded and went to find his mate. He saw Dean was still in the kitchen, handing off the last platter of patties to Benny. Dean sniffed the air and turned to Cas, concern on his face. Apparently his scent was still distressed. Dean washed his hands and went over to scent Cas. 

"What's wrong alpha?" Dean asked, slipping his arms around Cas's waist.

Cas pulled back and, holding Dean's hand, led him back to where Sam and Gabe were waiting. Dean's scent was getting anxious and Cas felt bad about that. He didn't want to upset Dean but he knew Dean was going to be upset anyways.

When Dean saw Sam and Gabe standing waiting for them he turned to Cas, his voice low and serious. “Ok Cas, what is going on?”

“I saw your father,” Cas said simply.

Dean looked at him confused. “I know. You saw him when you went to search for that feral alpha.”

Cas took a deep breath. “No, I mean that I saw him today.” Sam and Dean both looked shocked and Gabe confused. Cas explained, “When the doorbell rang it was the new nurse, Kate?” he looked to his brother for confirmation and at Gabe’s nod continued. “I directed her and her son to go around back and she stopped to wave at her partner who was dropping them off but will be by later. I am certain it was your father.”

Silence followed his statement. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered.

Everyone turned towards him and Sam quickly said “you don’t have to see him. We could send them all away.”

Dean looked thoughtful and not as upset as Cas would have expected. Then again Dean had been seeing a therapist for years to get over what his dad had put him through.

“No,” Dean said slowly, then he looked around and said it more firmly, “no. I would rather confront him here, surrounded by family, than run into him in the grocery store with Mary.” 

Sam nodded. “Plus now we can meet our half brother.” He seemed to have a thought. “Do you think he even knows about us?”

Dean shrugged, “Who knows? We didn’t know about him.” He turned towards the door. “Alright let's go meet the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone following the saga of my two cats (I think I started talking about them in the end notes of Overcoming Feral), they are getting along a lot better now. They aren't best friends or anything but they can coexist in the same space. Plus one day my older cat even licked the kitten (then got an OH God What Have I Done look on her face and bit her).  
> Hope you are having a good weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Dean over the next half hour, Cas couldn’t help fall even more in love with his mate. He knew Dean was nervous but he didn’t show it at all, playing the part of host to perfection. Cas knew he had made the rounds to let Bobby and Ellen know John was showing up. Cas had also overheard him give a brief summary to Jess and Meg and growled lowly to “keep Mary away from him. He doesn’t even get to look at her.” Meg and Jess were taking their duty seriously and keeping Mary happy and entertained as well as mostly out of sight.

Sam, meanwhile, was getting to know Kate and her son Adam. When Cas and Gabe had first walked over with him to make the introductions Sam had said “Hi I’m Sam and over there is my brother Dean,” to see if Kate and Adam knew the names. There had been no reaction. They were interested when Sam had mentioned that he was a lawyer specializing in alpha/omega law. Kate, as a nurse in the feral unit, and Adam, going into medical school with an interest in alpha/omega studies, were fascinated to hear about some of the laws around alphas and omegas. Cas noticed that Sam made special mention of laws around omega neglect.

Dean came over with a fresh beer for Cas and a glass of water for himself. He introduced himself as Dean Novak and Kate made the connection. 

“Oh you must be Dean I’ve heard so much about,” she gushed. Dean raised his eyebrows at that and Kate explained, “Gabe has told me all about how some of your ideas for treatments for ferals have improved outcomes.”

“Are you a doctor too?” asked Adam.

Dean laughed at that. “No, I didn’t even finish high school. I just got a bit of street smarts and a give-them-hell attitude.”

Everyone chuckled at that though Sam was quick to point out, “You’re smart, Dean. The only reason you didn’t finish school was because you were taking care of me.”

“You took care of you brother?” Kate asked.

Cas could see how she might be confused. People often looked at Sam and for some reason equated his height with him being the older brother. 

Dean looked at her and after a moment seemed to come to a decision. “You are a nurse in feral care right?” At her nod he continued, “So you have read the feral omega case study Gabe wrote?”

“That’s why I wanted to work here,” She told him. “What Gabe did to help that omega recover and come out of his feral state was truly amazing and inspiring. I want to help other ferals the same way.”

Cas personally felt she was laying it on a little thick but Gabe, her new boss was standing there so that might be why. He also was starting to see where Dean was going with this. He hoped it worked out.

“Well that feral omega was me,” Dean told her.

Both Kate and Adam looked at him in shock. Cas could understand their surprise. If they actually read the case study they would know that Dean presented at an extremely young age, partly due to parental neglect. They would also know that Dean had been abandoned by his family for four years before he went feral and that they were never able to contact his father. The case study hadn’t gone into any details but anyone reading it would realize that the father had intentionally abandoned the omega. The brother, Sam, on the other hand had left mostly through misunderstanding and had shown a willingness to assist in the omega’s recovery. 

Kate and Adam were full of questions for Dean, Gabe, and even Sam. Cas mostly stayed quiet unless they asked him a question directly. Dean had moved so that he was tucked into Cas’s side. Cas could feel the tension in him and absentmindedly ran a hand soothingly over his back.

Cas was pleasantly surprised by how nice Kate and Adam were. At some point basically everyone had introduced themselves and both Kate and Adam had seemed happy to meet everyone. It was almost too bad they were associated with John Winchester.

Kate's phone chimed and she looked down to read a text. "My partner's on his way back. Should I just tell him to come around back?" She asked.

Cas agreed and as she texted him back Dean announced, "well it's probably time for dessert." He turned to Sam. "Give me a hand grabbing It?" Sam nodded and they went off to the kitchen.

Cas knew that Dean was taking a moment to get himself ready to face his dad. Plus Dean had a bit of a drama queen to him, though he would deny it. Cas knew he wanted to make an entrance. 

Cas looked around. Meg, Jess, and Jo were playing with Mary in a corner of the yard. It was still within sight but easy for them to slip away or back inside if things got tense. Benny was still at the grill, finishing the last of the burgers. He looked relaxed but Cas noticed that he was positioned between the women and the rest of the yard, subtly protecting them. Gabe and his mate Balthazar were standing chatting with Ellen and Bobby. Bobby and Ellen were both blushing so Cas was pretty sure Gabe had started his matchmaking plan. 

Then he looked at Adam and Kate and felt slightly sorry for them. They were standing in the middle of an ambush and had no idea. He just hoped that when the dust settled they would come out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I live in BC, Canada and the smoke from all the USA wildfires is laying heavy in the air. My favorite part of my weather forecast yesterday was when it read "smoke turning into fog overnight". Anyways this was a long winded way of saying I hope you are all safe out there especially anyone who is in one of the areas on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bonus chapter to come after this but this is the end. It is also the end of the series. I might revisit it in the future but for now I am going to leave these characters to their lives. Thanks for coming on this journey with me.

John Winchester arrived only ten minutes or so after he sent his text. He walked in with a swagger and confidence like it was his house, not one he was visiting. Cas could almost admire that if it didn't come off as arrogant (and if Cas didn't already hate him). There was a falter to his step, though, when he saw Cas standing next to Kate and Adam.

Kate stepped forward and slipped her hand around his arm, leading him to where Cas was. "John meet Castiel Novak. He's the one hosting this BBQ. He is also the brother to Doctor Novak."

Gabe, hearing his name, started over, Balthazar by his side. John didn't notice. He was busy trying to subtly glare daggers at Cas. 

"We've met," John said shortly. "Officer Novak, is it?" There was a slight sneer to his voice and Kate looked taken aback.

"When did you meet?" She asked, confused.

"About a week ago," Cas answered. He kept his voice level and pleasant. "I was called in to help search for and capture a feral alpha. Your…" he paused then used her term for John, "partner was there to assist."

She still looked confused but shrugged it off and introduced John to Gabe and Balthazar. John was asking questions and was so distracted that he didn't notice Sam and Dean come back out. Kate did however and got John's attention again to make the introductions.

"John, this is Dean, Castiel's mate, and his brother Sam."

Cas watched as the colour drained from John's face. Dean, the son he hadn't seen in years was standing in front of him, belly rounded with pups. And Sam, the son he had kicked out was standing by his side. Cas didn't know what was going through his mind but he was sure John had not been expecting that.

"Hi Dad, " Dean said, his tone light and friendly. He held out the plate he was carrying. "Want a hand pie?"

Silence greeted that question, until Gabe broke it by laughing, Dean grinned at him and offered him the plate. Gabe grabbed two and passed one to his mate before stepping back. Dean just kept up the act of good host, offering dessert silently to everyone standing there. 

Cas was so proud of him. He could smell the emotions rolling off Dean, anxiety, fear, anger. But none of that showed. Sam, on the other hand, was trying to murder his father through glare alone. 

"Dad?" Kate asked. Bother her and Adam looked at John who hadn't said anything. 

Sam looked at her and put on such a face of pity it was almost too much, but somehow his sad puppy eyes made it sympathetic. "Yes, didn't he mention us? I mean, he never mentioned you to us but..." he let his voice drift away.

Kate was getting a look of dawning horror. John was transitioning from the white of shock to the red of rage. He looked around wildly, possibly hoping for help from some quarter but instead he saw Bobby and Ellen standing there.

“What the hell!” He yelled.

Cas could tell that John was losing control. From everything he had observed and heard from Dean, Sam and Bobby, Cas knew John hated not being in control. At the moment he looked ready to explode.

"What the hell is this?" John shouted again. He stepped closer, ready to get into Dean's face. "Did you set this up to ambush me?"

Cas watched Dean closely. Dean was trying so hard to appear calm, and it was mostly working. His distressed scent was giving him away though, as were his shaking hands. Balthazar must have also seen his hands because he stepped forward to grab the plate of hand pies from Dean before retaking his position next to Gabe.

Dean took a deep breath and Cas took his now free hand to hold in support. Dean gave him a small smile before turning back to his enraged father.

“How could we have set this up as an ambush?” Dean calmly asked. “We are having a BBQ in our own backyard. We had no idea you were coming or even where you were. It’s not like you’ve been stopping by regularly. Hell we haven’t even talked in seven years.”

Cas gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. He was proud of his mate. He was facing his past and overcoming it.

John stepped forward again, “You don’t get to talk to me like that! I’m your father. I raised you and you don’t get to disrespect me like that.”

Sam scoffed. John whirled to face him. “And you,” He practically spat at Sam. “I thought you were done with your family or was that just me?”

“I’m not the one who said ‘if you walk out that door don’t ever come back’ ” Sam reminded him. Sam turned to Kate and Adam who were still frozen in shock. “He was mad because I got a full ride to Stanford and decided to take it. I’m glad he changed his stance for you and Med school,” Sam told Adam sincerely.

Cas was in awe of how the two brothers were playing out the scene. They could have gone in guns blazing, full of justifiable rage. Instead they had taken the higher road and were now burying John. They were the calm reasonable ones and John was the one everyone was watching wearily, including his girlfriend and other son.

“Well he’s not planning on abandoning his family!” John shouted at Sam.

Dean’s instincts to protect his first pup, as he sometimes still thought of Sam as, made him move between the two betas. Cas hadn’t been expecting that but he really should have. Dean would always protect Sam, even if his ‘little’ brother was several inches taller than him. 

“You don’t get to talk to him like that!” Dean had lost his cool. "Hell don't even look at him."  
Cas could hear Sam trying to calm his brother down muttering his name with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. Dean whirled on him and said "No Sam. He doesn’t get to waltz into my backyard and start telling me what to do and he definitely doesn’t get to yell at my pup.”

This needed to wrap up, Cas thought. Dean was getting really worked up and it wasn’t good for the pups. He and Sam had made their points and had left at least Kate and Adam some things to think about. Now it was time for everyone to let the dust settle. Cas also wanted to bundle Dean up in their nest with their pup. It would be a nice way to end such an emotional day.

Dean must have felt the same way because he sighed then said in a weary tone, "dad just go." Then Dean turned to walk away.

John was having none of that. He yelled “don’t you walk away from me,” while yanking on Dean’s shoulder to spin him around, at the same time raising his hand to hit him.

Dean stumbled but Sam was there to catch him. Which was lucky because Cas was seeing red, literally. When he had seen John grab his omega, Cas had leapt between them and caught John’s arm before it could start it’s downward swing. He knew his eyes were alpha red and could hear himself growling. 

John quickly stepped back, fear on his face. But then his face took on a look of triumph. 

“He’s gone feral!” John shouted. “We need to subdue him before he attacks us.”

Cas was still growling but he hadn’t lost any of his awareness. If he hadn’t been so mad he would have rolled his eyes at how John was acting. He looked so triumphant, like he had just won something.

“Cassie hasn’t gone feral, you wanker,” Cas heard Balthazar state, his words dripping with disdain, in the way only the British could do. “He’s an alpha protecting his pregnant omega, who was attacked in front of witnesses, I would remind you.”

John stepped back again and looked around. He had no allies there. Even Kate and Adam were staring at him in horror. Cas figured they had never seen this side of John, the one Sam and Dean had lived with their whole lives.

Cas felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder and heard Dean whisper “I’m ok alpha.” Cas stopped growling and Dean said to his dad “go.”

“But Dean,” John started to protest.

“Dad, stop.” Sam was talking this time. “If you leave now, maybe we won’t even press charges.”

John looked outraged by that but, after a look around again, backed down. “Fine,” he grumbled. He turned to Kate and Adam, “let’s go.”

Adam looked to Kate but she seemed frozen. 

“We can call you a cab,” Dean offered gently. “I know how he drives when he’s angry.”

Kate looked at him and slowly nodded. John swore then looked at Adam expectantly. “I’m going with mom,” Adam told him. John swore again and stormed off, ranting something about unappreciative families.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cas turned and took Dean into his arms. They both stuck their noses over each other's scent glands, looking for comfort in their mate. Cas was vaguely aware of the party breaking up and people getting ready to leave.

When he raised his head again, he saw that Ellen and Bobby had taken Kate and Adam under their wings off to the side. Benny was putting the BBQ away with Jo helping and taking stuff into the kitchen. Meg caught his eye and waved goodbye before disappearing towards the front of the house where she would have parked. Sam was talking quietly with Gabe and Balthazar. Cas thought he heard something about a restraining order. He would ask Sam later. 

Cas only released Dean when Jess came out, Mary in her arms. As Jess transferred Mary into Dean’s arms Cas suggested, “why don’t you and Mary get a movie started in the nest? I will join you as soon as everyone is gone.”

Dean looked around and seemed ready to protest but decided against it. As he walked into the house Cas could hear him asking Mary which movie she wanted to watch (the answer was obviously Frozen). 

Quickly after that everyone left. Cas promised both Gabe and Sam that they would have dinner soon and talk about what happened before ushering them out. Kate and Adam were nervous to say goodbye but Cas reassured them that nothing that had happened was their fault and slipped Kate his business card with his cell number on the back in case she wanted to get in touch with any of them. 

Finally it was quiet. Cas made a cursory cleanup, only dealing with anything that couldn’t be put off to the next day. Then he went, had a quick shower, and changed into comfortable clothes for the nest. 

Dean and Mary were most of the way through the movie. Mary looked like she was barely awake. Dean shuffled over so Cas could fit in behind him. Cas wrapped his arms around his omega and managed to also get Mary in the embrace. He was happy to have his whole family in his arms. He started purring and soon Dean and Mary joined him.

He received a text just as the movie ended. It was from Kate saying that she and Adam would like to meet his brothers sometime and get to know them. Cas set his phone aside. He was glad that Kate and Adam had reached out but that was something they could deal with in the morning. For now Cas was going to enjoy the night with his family; his own happily ever after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> John's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually thought I had already posted this then went onto my computer to discover I hadn't Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> This marks the end of this series so I just want to say thank you to everyone who read them. I hope you enjoyed!

John was not having a great week. First that underhanded alpha had brought in the feral in a way so John got none of the prize money, then Kate told him that she really was going to take the job in Lawrence, Kansas. John didn’t want to move, especially not to Lawrence. He liked the house Kate owned. It felt like home. Since he had split with Sam and Dean he had been staying there more regularly. 

He wasn’t going to stop Kate, though. It was her life and, given that John paid nothing to live there, she got to decide if she wanted to sell her house and buy a new one in a whole new state. 

She hadn’t bought a house yet in Lawrence but had gotten a lease on a two bedroom apartment until she could find something she liked. She had also been hinting that maybe John would put some money towards the new house but John had no intention of doing that. He felt like he was doing enough helping finance Adam going to university.

Now Adam was a smart kid, maybe even as smart as Sam. John never said that though, mostly because he had never told Kate or Adam about Sam and Dean. He had wanted to keep one piece of his life free of the shit the rest of his life was. When he was with Kate and Adam he got to sleep on clean sheets in an actual house. With Sam and Dean it was dirty motels the whole way.

“Come on, we have to go,” Kate reminded him.

They were heading to some doctor’s house for a BBQ. John didn’t know why this was so important to Kate but she insisted that they all went. Adam seemed excited. Apparently this doctor was the one that had written the case study that made Kate want to move here and Adam want to go into Med school. John hadn’t read the case study but from what Kate had told him about it he was sure it was a load of crap. There was no way anyone alpha or omega came out of a feral state. 

As they climbed into the car John casually mentioned “I have some errands I need to do today so I am going to drop you both off then come back later.”

Kate shot him an annoyed look but decided not to argue. That was something he liked about her; she knew not to push him. They had never been in a real fight because Kate always gave in.

They pulled up to the house and Kate and Adam got out. John waited until they waved at him to show they were in the right place before driving off. As he did he was struck by the thought that the man in the doorway had seemed familiar.

John didn’t actually have any errands to run so he found his way to a bar. He killed time there, drinking a few beers and watching whichever game was playing on the tvs. When at least half hour had passed and he had gotten a couple texts from both Kate and Adam asking how long his errands were going to take John finished up his latest drink and texted Kate that he was on his way.

The drive back was quick and, after parking his car, he made his way around the house to where the BBQ was. The air was thick with the smell of hamburgers and John could feel his mouth water. He might have to rub shoulders with some pansy doctors but at least the food smelled good. 

He spotted Kate and Adam right away and headed towards them. He felt his step falter when he saw who was with them, though. It was that damn alpha who stole his bounty. What the hell was he doing there?

Kate stepped forward, slipped her hand around his arm and pulled him over to where the alpha and Adam were standing. John fixed the alpha with a glare.

Kate didn't seem to notice as she cheerfully introduced them. "John meet Castiel Novak. He's the one hosting this BBQ. He is also brother to Doctor Novak."

"We've met," John said shortly, still glaring. "Officer Novak, is it?" There was a slight sneer to his voice and Kate looked taken aback.

"When did you meet?" She asked, confused.

"About a week ago," the alpha answered before John could. He had a low voice that John was sure came across as pleasant. "I was called in to help search for and capture a feral alpha. Your…partner was there to assist."

The pause sounded full of insult. John could feel his face heat up as he tried to keep his temper. Kate was looking at him with concern but seemed determined to make a good impression at this BBQ. She introduced him to a short man that seemed like the stereotype of an omega male; short, long hair and flamboyant. John was surprised when she said that he was Dr Novak (Gabriel, the man clarified). With him was his mate; a smarmy British lawyer named Balthazar. John had to wonder who had come up with these names. There wasn’t a single normal one in the bunch. 

He was just wondering if he had socialized enough to politely wander away towards the burgers when Kate turned to introduce him to two new people.

"John, this is Dean, Castiel's mate, and his brother Sam."

John could feel the colour drain from his face as he watched his two older sons approach. Dean was walking with a slight waddle due to his enormously pregnant belly. Sam was beside him. He had grown since John had last seen him. If he hadn't known Sam was a beta and those two were brothers, he would have thought Sam was a protective alpha with his pregnant omega.

"Hi Dad, " Dean said, his tone light and friendly, like they saw each other all the time. He held out the plate he was carrying. "Want a hand pie?"

John just stared at him, his mind somehow both blank and filled with flitting thoughts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that Kate and Adam were there and had just likely heard Dean call him dad. His two worlds were colliding and he had no way of stopping it.

Then he heard laughter. It was coming from the short omega doctor and Dean was smiling back conspiratorially. John felt his shock start to transition to rage. This was fueled by Kate repeating "Dad" as a question and Sam answering, "yes, didn't he mention us? I mean, he never mentioned you to us but..." the words trailing off

John could see dawning horror on her face. He looked around wildly, hoping for help from some quarter but instead he saw Bobby and Ellen standing there. He hadnt seen Bobby in years and Ellen even longer. He realized then that this had been a set up.

“What the hell!” He yelled. "What the hell is this?" He stepped closer, ready to get into Dean's face. "Did you set this up to ambush me?"

John could barely hear Dean’s response over the humming of rage in his own skull. Some part of him was listening and he could hear himself shouting back at Dean for whatever he had said. But what John was really focused on was his own thoughts. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only were his two worlds colliding like they never should have but Dean and Sam were manipulating Kate and Adam to their side. He could see it on their faces; Dean and Sam so smug, Kate and Adam so confused. When had his family decided they could turn on him like this. When had his boys, particularly Dean, decided they could stand up to him like that. He should have beaten them more as kids.

“Doesn’t get to yell at my pup.” Dean’s yell broke through the fog in John’s head.

Everyone was staring at Dean. John couldn’t believe that Dean had called Sam his pup. He had thought he had gotten over that years ago. It had been embarrassing enough having an omega son, let alone one who had presented so early. John had tried to discourage Dean from doing anything omega-ish and that included thinking of Sam as his pup. Apparently he should have been even stricter. Maybe then his sons would know better than to try and stand up to him.

"Dad just go." Dean said quietly, then he turned to walk away.

That was too much. John could handle the yelling. He could even handle the looks of betrayal on Kate and Adam’s faces. But no one got to walk away from John. Not without them telling them to go. He yelled “don’t you walk away from me,” while yanking on Dean’s shoulder to spin him around, at the same time raising his hand to hit him.

The alpha by Dean’s side got there before the blow could land. His eyes were red and he was growling. John quickly took a step back in fear. But then he realized this was a good thing. It proved that alphas and omegas were weaker. This one had just gone feral at the drop of a hat and John was a pro at dealing with ferals.

“He’s gone feral!” John shouted. “We need to subdue him before he attacks us.”

“Cassie hasn’t gone feral, you wanker,” the British alpha drawled. “He’s an alpha protecting his pregnant omega, who was attacked in front of witnesses, I would remind you.”

John stepped back again and looked around. He had no allies there. Even Kate and Adam were staring at him in horror. He couldn’t believe they weren’t siding with him on this.

“Go.” Dean said quietly. He had his hand on his alpha who had stopped growling.

“But Dean,” John started to protest.

“Dad, stop.” Sam was talking this time. “If you leave now, maybe we won’t even press charges.”

John was outraged by that but, after a look around again, backed down. “Fine,” he grumbled. He turned to Kate and Adam, “let’s go.”

They didn’t move. Dean, his traitorous son, offered to call them a cab and Kate nodded. John looked to Adam but he wanted to stick with his mom. John swore and stomped off, heading for his car and the closest bar he could find.

He couldn’t believe his family, all of them, could betray him like that. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on lots of other stories right now, so there should be things to read in the coming weeks. I hope to see you over at some of the other stories.


End file.
